Waning Moon
by narniaXisXhome
Summary: Requested by Jade. What would've happened if Bella had jumped off the cliff & Jake didn't save her? What if when Edward called it really WAS Bella's funeral Jake was talking about. basically my version of New Moon. T for language & violence. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, _Breaking Dawn_, _Midnight Sun_, or any of the _Twilight _titles. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Waning Moon**

**A/N: This is a story requested by my bff Jade (actually she wanted me to write my own version of _Breaking Dawn_, but I thought, if I'd had my way, this story would have happened in _New Moon_, so then I would still be able to write my own _Breaking Dawn_!)**

**Also, if you don't like the idea of Bella dying (for the moment) don't read!**

**Chapter 1 (This story is set in the _New Moon _era, this particular chapter when Bella is about to go cliff diving. In other words, Edward is still gone & Victoria is still alive.)**

_If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care, I don't care.  
And all the things you left behind,  
I don't care, I don't care.  
-Apocalyptica ft. Adam Gontier, "I Don't Care"_

I stood on the edge of the cliff, just letting the damp wind blow through my hair. My toes were hanging off the cliff, and I curled and uncurled them against the wet rock.

_Bella, no, don't do this_, I heard Edward's voice whisper angrily in my head.

_What, dear Edward, you expect me not to have any fun? You're not even here to stop me_, I replied back in my head, not wanting to speak aloud, afraid I would ruin the whole conversation, imaginary or not. Maybe I really _was _mentally insane. Or schizophrenic. Or whatever. I really didn't care, so long as I got to hear _his _voice; that was the whole reason I had come here since Jake couldn't come... or so I told myself.

_Bella, you promised!_ The honey voice was laced with bitterness, a pleading bitterness.

"Yeah?" I yelled at the sky, then turned around so I was no longer facing just the air and sky. "Well maybe you should have thought about _that_ before you broke all of _your _promises," I still yelled, spitting out the last word. "So now all my promises are void." I turned back to face the edge of the cliff and the wind. "I'm free of you," I whispered as a single drop rolled down my cheek, but I couldn't tell if it was a tear or the rain. I didn't care.

His _Bella_! was drowned out by the sound of my scream. It wasn't a scream of fear, because even as I looked down at the rumbling black water I wasn't afraid; it was more like how you scream when you're on a roller coaster: the screaming makes the ride more fun. And sadly enough, falling God knows how many feet into the watery depths _was _fun.

Only in the last moments when I was about five seconds away from plummeting into the water did I start flailing, wishing somehow I could fly back up. But it was too late.

At least I didn't hear a '_told you so_' from _him_.

I fell into the water, it's hard to explain how I landed, not face first, but not legs first either, yet I didn't fall in on my stomach. (Told you it's hard to explain). I sunk lower and lower as I kicked and flailed to try to reach the surface.

_Bella. _I opened my eyes and saw Edward's perfectly beautiful face. I stopped moving, but now I was running out of air. I would start swallowing water soon if I didn't get out.

_Come on Bella, you can do it! _I was still immobilized.

_Bella, fight! Come on, stay alive! _he was begging me now.

_Why_? I wondered. _Why should I fight to stay alive, when I can have you here with me? _Then I remembered, _It isn't really him after all._

_Please_, he whispered, and his whisper faded as his image did.

I couldn't take it anymore. I started gulping for and struggled my way to the surface. I didn't want to die!

As I tried to swim up I stared at the top of the water where I could see some sunlight. It looked so _far_.

I looked to my side and saw a flash of red and white, and I thought it made since I would hallucinate Victoria in my dying moments. Then again, why wasn't I seeing Laurent or James? _They're dead._ Oh yeah. Well, why wasn't I seeing Jake then?

Jake. He'd be _so_ pissed I went cliff diving alone.

After I saw 'Victoria', my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, _Breaking Dawn_, _Midnight Sun_, or any of the _Twilight _titles. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Waning Moon**

**Chapter 2**

_If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now.  
But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why  
It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow.  
-Daughtry, "No Surprise"_

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, Alice!" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my vision.

I shook my head to try and clear it of the images, but my eyes must have still looked glassy, because Jasper knelt in front of me and went, "What did you see?"

I shook my head again, this time at him. "No. It's only a possibility, it doesn't have to happen..." I murmured.

"Was it that bad?" Jasper asked quietly. He put his hands on either side of my face. "Alice... tell me what you saw."

"Bella..." I whispered. Jasper immediately went rigid, his hands dropping from my face.

I couldn't say anymore. I didn't _want _to say anymore. I was not going to open my big mouth, because then it would get around to Edward, one way or another, and he would go all bipolar. I shouldn't have even told Jasper that much. Of course I trusted him, but I knew if it concered Bella he would definately tell the family I had a bad vision about her but wouldn't say what. So I came up with a plan.

I suddenly smiled. "She fell. Silly Bella. She's always falling." I hated lying to him; although technically it wasn't a lie. I _had _seen Bella fall, but I made it sound like she was just being clumsy again, not actually falling off a cliff. I loved him. But it was the only way to protect Edward. I would get on a plane myself and go see about protecting Bella, but this was all I could do to save Edward. I was the only one in the family who knew he was in Italy, because of course I was the only one who could see where he was going before he went there. He'd been trying to track Victoria from Canada to Texas, and he'd finally given up. Now he was sucking up to the Volturi, but I had no idea why. They gave me the chills sometimes.

I stood up and turned to walk out of the room. We were in Colorado right now. We just came from Denali, Alaska, where Tanya would not stop asking about Edward (which was partly why we left, because it got so annoying) and Irina went crazy homicidal after she found out about Laurent getting killed, so we had to get out of there. I walked into the huge den, where a big fire was burning in the fireplace (not that we needed it, but sometimes we liked to pretend we got cold) and Emmett was pretty much jumping up and down on the couch while watching a football game on the large flat screen. Was it even football season? I didn't really care. And I could already see which team was going to win. Even though right now they were down seven.

"Dallas is going to win," I said.

Emmett growled at me and jumped down off the couch. "Thanks a lot."

I smirked. "No problem." I wasn't in to sports because it was no fun being able to see who was going to win. But it _was _fun spoiling Emmett's fun. "What are you going to do, go crying to Rose? Come on, Emm, it's not like there's no other game on. And I won't spoil it again, I swear."

Just then Jasper came walking out after me. "Did you tell him?" he asked.

I tried not to look frozen, but to sound nonchalant. "Tell him what?" I asked innocently.

He turned to Emmett. "She had a vision about Bella."

Emmett stared at me quizically. "What? What happened?"

At that moment Rose walked in. "You had a vision about Bella?"

"Thanks a lot, Jazz," I hissed. It didn't faze him though; he was just as serious as always and ignoring me.

"It was nothing to worry about guys," I said, blase. Now I was lying to my whole family. This was so out of character for me. Thank God Edward wasn't here. He'd know. And maybe Carlisle could tell if I was lying, so thank goodness he wasn't here either. Jasper was the only one I was worried about. "It was so random. She just, you know, tripped. I mean she's Bella. How many visions have I had of her tripping and falling lately?" I hadn't told them about the motorcycle ones either. She had fallen off of that a lot lately too. But nothing was as big as this. She was going to committ suicide! So why couldn't I tell them? Oh yeah, we were all big mouths and someone, likely Rose, would tell Edward and then he'd do something to get in trouble with the Volturi... "Anyway, don't worry. I've been keeping an 'eye' on her, and it was nothing."

I went back into the bedroom I had just walked out of without leaving them room for question or comment. I already knew Jasper had followed me, because I could feel him at my back.

I whirled on him. "What?"

"Why did you lie to them?" he asked.

"Who said I was lying?" I asked, heading for the closet to find something to pack a few clothing items in.

"Alice, come on. I can feel the nervousness radiating off of you in waves. And I like to think I know you better than that." I didn't respond, just kept looking in the closet for cute clothes. "Anyway, if you aren't lying, why are you packing?"

I stopped. "Who said I'm packing?" I could live without bringing clothes if it meant taking suspicions away, and after I saved Bella maybe we could go shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow... maybe _I _could go shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow; if she was that suicidal, she wouldn't feel like it. But then I would have to make her come with me--

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked, and I knew I'd already lost this battle.

"Forks," I said. "Please, don't try to stop me. This is something I have to do, I just... have to do it alone."

He nodded, and I knew he understood. "But why did you lie to them?"

"To protect Edward," I said. "Let's just say if he found out... Bella wouldn't be the only dead one."

His eyebrows shot up at this. "What exactly is going to happen to her, Alice?"

"Nothing, if I can get on a plane right now."

I turned to leave, but Jasper was in front of me before I could get far. "I'm coming with you."

I sighed. I loved him to death, but really? "Suit yourself," I said. For now...

"Where are you two love birds going?" Emmett called from the couch where he and Rosalie were watching something much more calm than sports.

"Hunting," Jasper said. I was suddenly grateful I'd agreed to let him come. If it had just been me saying I was going hunting, there would have been all kinds of questions like 'didn't you just go yesterday'? But Jasper needed to hunt more often than the rest of us--especially if we were going to human territory, Forks--and I normally tagged along. And it suddenly hit me why he wanted to come along: he blamed himself for this whole thing. I mean, I knew that, but now he must've thought he could make things right if he helped save Bella. Knowing Edward, you never knew, but then maybe it might. Maybe I wouldn't ditch Jasper somewhere after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, _Breaking Dawn_, _Midnight Sun_, or any of the _Twilight _titles. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Waning Moon**

**Chapter 3**

_I know you're not all right  
But this is all we have for tonight  
It hurts but can you feel me love?  
Can you see me love?  
Are we all right?  
I'm starving for answers.  
I need to know exactly where you are, wherever you are.  
-The Black Maria, "Waking Up With Wolves"_

**Jacob's POV**

I was so tired. I just got back from a run with the pack; we'd almost found the red-head, but we lost her at the last minute. I didn't want to point fingers, but it was Paul's fault, with his out-of-control anger management. At least the rest of us have our anger mostly under control. All I wanted to do was go inside and stretch out across my small bed and go to sleep, because I knew this was probably the only time I'd get to sleep today. But I _had _to go see Bella. I had promised to take her cliff diving, and I didn't much like leaving her alone to miss that bloodsucker.

I unlocked the Rabbit and was about to start it up when I heard someone call, "Jacob!"

I looked up to see someone running towards me; I couldn't make them out at first, but when the person got closer I saw that it was Lila Matthews, a girl I used to go to school with in La Push. When I still went to school. She had been a pretty good friend of mine. "Hey," I said when she got up to me. I hadn't seen her in a while and it would be nice to chat, but I had to _go_, _now_.

"Hey," she said. "I haven't seen you round in a while. What's up?"

"I've just been... busy," I said, wishing she would go.

"Well, yeah," she said. "I hear you've been spending most of your time in Forks lately. Anyway, I heard your friends with that Isabella Swan chick, right?"

"Yes..."

She made a face. "I, um, I'm really sorry, Jake. You must be really upset right now. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. My stomach dropped.

Lila cocked her head to the side. "You mean you don't know?" She sighed. "I really shouldn't tell you this then... someone called the police saying they saw her--well, they weren't exactly sure it _was _her--diving off a cliff after she never came home, and the medics could not find her body... so they're pretty sure it's her. Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry. I really hope they find her and she's... well, all right."

I was numb. I could not think or speak. I needed to go see Charlie. But first I needed to see if the pack knew anything

"Well," Lila said finally, placing a hand on my shoulder even though I towered over her; not as much as most girls though. Like Bella. She was a dwarf compared to me. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

I nodded, and she walked--so _slowly_--back in the direction she had come from. I was trying to move in hyper speed now. At least Lila had told me. I couldn't imagine going over to Bella's place and Charlie having to tell me. Then again, Billy probably already knew, and would have told me when he saw me getting in the Rabbit to leave.

I ran behind the house so no one could see, and I turned into a wolf to see if any of the pack was out there and knew anything. Luckily, I found Embry. _Em, get the rest of the pack_, I told him through my mind.

I knew he was going to comply, and I knew he could see why in my mind. I changed back to human and put my clothes back on so I could run to the forest I had told Embry to tell everyone to meet up in.

_Sam, _I said when I got there and changed back to wolf. _Do you know anything?_ I pictured my conversation with Lila so all of them could see.

_We know about as much as you_, Sam said. _We'll tell you if we learn more. Right now you should go see Bella's dad._

_Right_, I replied, and ran off alone to go face Charlie.

* * *

"Charlie?" I called as I opened the front door of the Swan house; it was unlocked. He was the chief of police and would never leave it unlocked unless he was really depressed.

I found him sitting at the dining table. He looked really sad and downcast. But he perked up a little when he saw me. He probably thought Bella was with me. "Please tell me she was with you all day, Jake."

How do you expect me to respond to that?


End file.
